Fishing Guild
.]] The Fishing Guild (members-only) is a fenced area located north of East Ardougne, west of Hemenster, which was released on 17 June 2002. To enter, players must have a Fishing level of 68; boosts from fishing potions, fish pies (both +3 Fishing Boost), or admiral pies (+5 Fishing Boost), or with a bit of luck spicy stews (-6 to +6 range of Fishing Boost) can be used to boost one's level in order to enter the guild, making the lowest level to possibly enter 62, however 63 is a more reasonable number as it is incredibly hard to achieve a +6 boost with Spicy Stews. However, players should note that if they log out while using one of the boosters, they will be teleported back outside the guild. It is recommended to take a stat-boosting item out of the bank before logging out, so that one can use the boost immediately and enter the guild again, although if you have the appropriate fishing level, logging out of the game and logging back in will not affect you. Aside from Catherby, the Fishing Guild is one of the most popular places to fish because of the nearby bank and obelisk. It is also one of the few guilds that is always filled with players, unlike the Crafting Guild that is often empty in members' worlds. For this reason, players who want to relax and socialise can visit the Fishing Guild for the perfect environment. Right inside the guild is the Master Fisher. Players can talk to him to receive fishing advice or to purchase a fishing Cape of Accomplishment for 99,000 coins. Travel The Fishing Guild is located south-west of Seers' Village and north of Ardougne, in the village of Hemenster. There are several transportation options: * Use a Skills necklace to teleport directly outside the Guild door. * Teleport to Camelot and head west through Seers' Village and then south-west through Hemenster. * Teleport to Ardougne and head north (requires Plague City). * Use the Lunar spell Fishing Guild Teleport, or get teleported by someone casting Tele Group Fishing Guild. * Use a Combat bracelet to teleport to the Ranging Guild and head west. * Break a Plain of Mud Sphere to be teleported to the Goblin Cave (the dungeon area just south-east of the guild), exit through the entrance, and head west. This requires completion of the Land of the Goblins quest, however. * Use a Games necklace and teleport to Barbarian Outpost. If a player hasn't done the Pyre logs part of the Barbarian Training, they can jump right into the whirlpool just south of the outpost. This will transport them a few clicks west of the Fishing guild. * Use the Fairy Rings code B-L-R and walk west. * Use the Ardougne Cloak 2/3/4, teleport to the farming patch north of Ardougne and head west. * Use the Lodestone Network and teleport to Ardougne, then head north. Features Fish Flingers Fish Flingers is a Distraction and Diversion added to the game on 23 March 2010. It can be started by talking to one of the fishermen located inside and outside the Fishing Guild. You can also collect rewards or get more info about the rewards by talking to the Fisherman's Wife outside of the Fishing Guild. Buildings The Fishing Guild contains three main buildings: the Entrance Hall, the Bank, and the Fishing Store. They are explained in detail below. Entrance Hall Here is a range which players can use to cook food. It is fairly close to a bank. However, many players go to cook next to the bank in the Rogue's Den, since there is an everlasting fire next to the banker, or in the Cooking Guild with Varrock armour 3. A lobster pot, harpoon , and big fishing net spawn here. There is also a ladder that leads to the second floor, which contains beds for the employees. Bank Players can access their bank here. It is adjacent to the fishing store. Notably, this is the closest bank to shark and lobster fishing spots. The bank is also a location used in treasure trails. Blowing a raspberry whilst completing a clue scroll causes a Double agent to appear. This near immediate access to a bank makes the Fishing Guild brilliant for profit and experience alike. Fishing Store There is a Fishing Guild Shop run by a man named Roachey. He has a supply of Fishing bait (3 coins each) and Feathers (6 coins each). He will buy and sell player-stocked raw or cooked cod, mackerel, bass, tuna, lobster and swordfish. Obelisk The Fishing Guild contains a small obelisk for recharging Summoning points. It is right at the entrance to the northern dock. This obelisk is invaluable for players who are using familiars such as the Granite crab, Ibis, or Granite Lobster to accompany them while fishing. Docks There are about 11 cage/harpoon (lobsters and tuna/swordfish) spots, and about 9 net/harpoon (bass, mackerel, cod, casket, plus sharks) spots scattered around two docks. The northern dock is closest to the bank, whilst the southern dock is closest to the cooking range. There is also a man walking around on the northern dock. The northern dock usually has more cage/harpoon spots than the southern dock, whilst the southern dock usually has more net/harpoon spots, though there is a chance of the spots going on the opposite dock. The Guild is ideal for players fishing sharks, lobsters, tuna, and swordfish. The proximity of a bank and a range allows almost non-stop fishing, making it a great place to train. Trivia *There's no bank in the Runescape Classic fishing guild. Instead, you find certers to cert your fish where the bank currently is. * The sharks must be Bull Sharks since they are the only type of shark which is able to move from saltwater to freshwater. On the map, there is a canal (by the coal trucks where the agility log is seen) that allows sharks to enter the Guild. * It seems that eastern end of entrance hall is made of a ship's hull. * The fishing guild was updated on the 23 March 2010 to include the Fish Flingers Distraction and Diversion. * The fishing guild is one of the most used fishing areas other than Shilo Village and the Living Rock Caverns. * There is a graphical glitch when standing on the southern pier. If the camera is tilted as high as possible, colours will flash across the screen. * The fishing guild gates are glitched where if you open them on the west door it opens opposite of how they look. fi:Fishing Guild no:Fishing Guild es:Fishing Guild nl:Fishing Guild Category:Guilds Category:Fishing